Renarde d'Or et Lune de Cuivre
by jesse117
Summary: Par une nuit étoilé, deux cœurs vibres en parfaite harmonie, et en cet instant leurs deux corps brûles d'un même feu...


Les Personnage et l'univers sont nés et appartienne l'esprit fertile de JKR et sont le reflet de son âme, seule cette histoire et quelques personnages sont née de ma plume, je n'ai aucune prétention autre que celles de mon cœur, et j'espère vous ravir et faire hommage à l'œuvre original par notre art. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**PREFACE – Première étincelle**

Rien n'était plus chère à leurs deux cœurs que cette première nuit de pleine lune où leurs deux corps c'étaient unie. Pendant tout ce temps où elles s'étaient cherchées et même après cette nuit où sous le ciel d'indigo, illuminé par le disque argenté de la lune elles ne firent qu'une, rien n'eut jamais plus d'importance pour elles que ces secondes qu'elles passaient toutes deux réunis.

Du jour, où elles c'étaient rencontrées dans le train pour l'école, elles n'avaient dès lors eux d'yeux que l'une pour l'autre. Durant ces trois années, elles avaient cherché en toute occasion la force de faire comprendre à l'être élu de leurs cœurs, leur véritables sentiments, mais la choses était ardue. La petite blonde à l'esprit excentrique, pensait qu'elle serait encore plus ridicule d'avouer son réel sentiment et la timide rouquine était tout bonnement incapable de formuler son amour. Alors elles finirent par croire que ce n'était là que passades et illusions. Rêves éphémères de jeunes gens, qui de l'amour charnelle ou sentimental ne connaissaient rien encore.

Durant ces temps de recherches de soi, Harry fut un temps l'objet du désir de ces deux jeunes filles. Puis les fantômes du vaste château ce firent pour elles confidents. Mais plus elles cherchaient à ce raisonner, et plus leurs véritables sentiments ce révélaient à elles. Puis vint, le bal de noël de leur troisième année.

Bien qu'elle réussit à avoir un cavalier, la jeune rouquine ce sentit toute fois idiote lorsqu'elle finit par ce rendre compte qu'elle aurait pu inviter Harry pour la soirée. Mais ses espoirs furent définitivement brisées lorsqu'elle compris que celui-ci s'était épris de la belle Miss Chang. Après quelques danses, lasse de ce faire broyer les pieds, et n'ayant de toute évidence pas les idées à la fêtes, elle décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air, laissant là son prétendant quelque peu abasourdi. Elle déambula un temps dans quelques couloirs puis finis par ce rendre dans la cours de la vaste académie pour s'asseoir sous un arbre. Là sous les étoiles de cette nuit d'hivers, elle laissa sans trop savoir pourquoi son chagrin ruisselet sur son doux visage.

Est-ce parce qu'il ne te voit pas que tu inondes ce beau visage de porcelaine ou aurais-tu été piquée par une des lucioles lacrimas que j'ai vue bourdonnées non loin de la serre cet après midi ? Lui demanda une voie au ton rêveur derrière elle.

Non, il n'y a bien que toi, pour croire qu'une telle créature ai peu me faire cela. Et pour ce qui est de LUI, je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est la causes ou non de ces larmes. Dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux de ces doigts rougis par le froid. Mais pourquoi es tu dehors à cette heure ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je n'ai fait que suivre une petite fée de feu et de cuivre qui quittait la grande salle avec un air aussi sinistre qu'un sombral.

Une main pâle bien que quelques peu rougit par cette nuit d'hivers ce posa sur sa joue et devant elle, elle vit apparaître son amie qui pareil à son habitude avait des yeux qui semblaient à jamais perdus dans la lune et qui la fixait et semblaient voir, bien au delà de son âme. Elle ne sut jamais dire si ce sont ces yeux qui en cette instant la poussèrent à agirent, mais toujours est il que sans y réfléchir elle rapprocha son visage et que ces lèvres ce posèrent en un délicat baiser sur la bouche fine de la jeune blonde. Ce baiser ne dura qu'un fugace instant mais pour toute deux, il parut durer toujours. Quand elle fini par rouvrirent ses yeux marrons et qu'elle vit, ceux grand et bleu de sa camarade, elle ne put réprimer son geste de recul. Elle bafouilla quelques excuses et entrepris de fuirent mais une main la retint avec une force qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas

Pourquoi pars-tu ? Est-ce que toi aussi je te fais peur au point que tu réagisse comme ça après que TU m'ait embrassé ? Où est-ce que tu as peur qu'il ne te prennent pour une folle comme moi ? Elle avait parlé sans violence de son éternelle, rêveuse et si lointaine voie, mais ses dernier mots, furent comme étranglés.

Non je t'assure que non. Je ne t'ai jamais trouvée folle. Étrange et originale certes, mais jamais je ne t'ai trouvée folle. Et je me fiche bien de ce que les autres pourraient bien penser de toi.

Mais tu as eu peur !

Oui j'ai eu peur que tu ne me rejettes après que je t'ai embrassée. Depuis trois ans je t'aime et ce n'ai que ce soir sous cet arbre, que j'ai enfin compris la véritable nature de mes sentiments à ton égard. Et...

La petite rousse parlait d'une voie chevrotante brouiller par des sanglots, mais elle fut soudain arrêter dans sa tirade par sa jeune amie qui la tira à elle. La blondinette lui saisit le visage et l'embrassa intensément et langoureusement. Les deux jeunes filles ce rendirent leurs baiser et cela ce fit probablement plus passionné qu'elles ne l'auraient voulut. Cette instant féerique aurait put durer mille ans sans qu'elles ne se séparent.

Oh ! Désolé je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait du monde ici. Krum vient, nous devrions aller autre part.

Les deux jeunes femmes ce séparèrent en sursaut. Elles furent tellement surprises qu'elles durent prendre quelques instant pour comprendre ce qui venait de produire. Elles avaient été découvertes, mais c'est surtout par ce baiser qu'elles avaient échanger, qu'elles restèrent bouches bées.

Après cette soirée, plusieurs jours ce passèrent sans que jamais elles n'évoquèrent ce moment. Pour tout dire depuis elles avaient même une tendance presque compulsive à s'éviter. Dès que cela était possible. Cela passa inaperçue auprès de tous, après tout l'une n'était aux yeux de tous qu'une éternelles hystérique et l'autre bien qu'elle partagea la tignasse rousse commune à sa famille, sa timidité quasi saisissante, la rendait presque invisible aux yeux de tous. Seul Granger, qui commençait à bien connaître ces deux là, celle là même qui les avaient surprise, compris ce qu'il se passait.

Cela faisait bien deux semaines que cela c'était produit, et les deux demoiselles faisait de plus en plus peine à voir aux yeux de la jeune fille. Alors un soir, alors que tous dormais, dans leurs dortoirs, elle invita la petite sœur de Ronald pour une petite discutions entre filles.


End file.
